User blog:JakeBurner/Bakugan reboot
So the Bakugan reboot has been circulating around for some time, and I felt like doing something. When I first got onto Facebook, I discovered Spin Master's Facebook page, so I contacted them and sent them my designs for my fan made "fifth season" Heroes Destiny. The concept had Wavern regaining a much more powerful body and gaining the Haos attribute. The Brawlers, like Dan, Drago and Shun, including the return of Runo and Jake, with Marucho being dropped out for once, and new characters like Deuce Tenebrae and Kiera Milos, discover a deeper secret to the origins of Bakugan, there were not just two original Bakugan, but SIX, comprising each of one of the attributes, explaining the origin of the attributes, but there was also a seventh, attributeless Bakugan, that grew jealous of the original six, and absorbed thousands of Bakugan, creating the Doom Dimension, the more this attributeless Bakugan, which would now become Darkus, the more manevolent he would become. He once tricked the original Haos Bakugan into loving him, and they created two attributeless children, Naga and Wavern, with Naga gaining the genes from his father and Wavern being more related to her mother. The six Bakugan successfully slain the seventh Bakugan, but his child, Naga, would live on to continue his legacy. In which case, Naga is reborn as well, gaining a much more powerful body, much like that from his father. And he is partnered up with a completely unexpected and unthinkable character, Dan's long lost older brother, Aiden Kuso. Aiden has had a rough life ever since Dan was born, constantly harrassed, failing at school tests, he was living in Hell. He soon ran away from home after attacking Dan when he was a young age, giving him memory loss of his brother and thus his parents never spoke of Aiden again. Aiden and Naga team up for revenge and history would repeat once again, as the ancestors of the original seven would unite together to defeat Naga and end the dark legacy. ---- With the reboot underway, I sent a letter to Spin Master with my early art and concepts of Heroes Destiny, (I was still getting used to Illustrator so my art wasn't that great back then) after just hearing it right before 2016, but I got no response. Come 2017 when I finally got on Facebook and discovered their Facebook page and sent my art from there, and days later I sent them refined concepts for the reboot, where you can have a look here, with annotations of how and why I made these design choices. http://sta.sh/2vc07lj8al?edit=1 http://sta.sh/2ue1yndijiz After sending each of the links, Spin Master themselves responded through Messenger: http://sta.sh/01q953ld12cn I really do hope that these concepts will work underway in the future. ---- Since Bakugan did poorly in Japan, it might not be a surprise that it will be a bit more Western that the original, but look on the bright side, there are many animation studios that do anime like animation for Western focused shows, like Voltron Legendary Defender, The Legend of Korra, both animated by Studio Mir and take a look at the new Castlevania show on Netflix. That was done by a western animation studio but they did so well to replicate the anime style, since Castlevania originated from Japan. Category:Blog posts